User talk:Lordqaz
Bureaucrat What would you say to burueacrat flags? You seem to be one of the most active editors on the wiki. YuriKaslov 22:20, March 21, 2011 (UTC) :Just... remember to enforce our policies and don't get too crazy... YuriKaslov 22:44, March 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey can you make a IRC page like suggested on Yuri's talk. His IE isn't working right, just follow the directions by COD4. Sp3c 21:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Greetings mate Greetings, i heard that the name "Diablo can be a reference to the Game Diablo 2 ''and in the Azeroth Grand Prix were he's so excited about the Azeroth Grand Prix. Also i liked the Call of Duty 4 : Modern Warfare's USMC Black Camo Force Recon models: Combat Goggles, NVGs and any equipment. Cause i'm a marine in 13 years old. Marines Spec Ops 00:39, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Quick question, should I remove this entry since it's been deleted or are they archived for reference? Thanks in advance, 02:06, April 3, 2011 (UTC) *Ok, thanks. 11:38, April 3, 2011 (UTC) UH-60 Black Hawk Pics I was referred to you by Dudebot. Do you have any UH-60 Black Hawk Pics? Startrek320 22:24, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Startrek320 23:19, April 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: UH-60 Black Hawk Pics We also need pictures for the LAV-25 page too, if you happen to know of any. Startrek320 23:45, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Archive How do you archive pages? My Request for Adminship is still open even though it was succesful. I was going to make a little box on the side saying: Successful and Unsuccessful. Dudebot • Talk 19:01, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks. I don't think it really needs a archive. Dudebot • Talk 20:45, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Channel? Should we have a youtube channel for this Wiki? I`ve saw that the Call of duty wiki had one so should we? Dudebot • Talk 21:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I could make it, and all admins and bereaucrats could have acsess. Dudebot • Talk 02:01, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Email me what you want to be the username and password, what you want the channel to be called and anything else like that. My email is on my userpage. Dudebot • Talk 18:42, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Homefront Wiki email I've made a Homefront Wiki email so if you want the password and email, just email me at dudebot121256@hotmail.ca Dudebot • Talk 21:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) I sent it to you, check your email. Dudebot • Talk 22:27, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Youtube account I sent you some emails regarding the Youtube account, so check your inbox. Dudebot • Talk 23:14, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Homefront Answers I just started the Homefront Answers Wiki and was wondering if you could help set it up. Dudebot • Talk 00:37, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Never received an email. Dudebot • Talk 00:55, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Dudebot • Talk 01:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) How is the Welcome template automatic? How is the Welcome template automaticlly adding its self to others talk page? Dudebot • Talk 04:15, May 14, 2011 (UTC) IRC Do you want me to set-up an IRC connection like this one for the Homefront Wiki? Dudebot • Talk 20:01, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Can you look into this? Can you look into this? Thanks. Dudebot • Talk 22:15, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Shocking And here I thought all the other bcrats were gone. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 06:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Achievements Can I add Badges/Achievements to the Wiki? Dudebot • Talk 18:45, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Also the Chat function? Dudebot • Talk 18:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Why not get a taster of Mongau Wiki ? Have fun on Mongau Wiki, Joseph aka JAF1999☛ 19:06, December 23, 2011 (UTC)